Quebra-cabeças
by lizedelabrida
Summary: O loiro se aproximou ainda mais dela. Não tinha mais ideia do que se passava pela sua cabeça. Costumava achar Sarada insuportável, porém, recentemente, notou esse lado compreensivo dela, e em sua frente, sentia que não precisava chamar atenção ou ser o filho do Hokage. Podia ser honesto. Mostrar suas inseguranças. Ela o entenderia. / Fanfic feita de presente para Larissa.
1. One-shot

Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, não a mim.

Lari, fiz com todo amor e carinho para você sz

E 1BJ PARA TODAS AS DEVASSAS GATAS

E obrigada a beatrizdsperes por betar!

Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

**Quebra-cabeças**

A menina parecia inquieta. Sakura sentiu.

E, claro, ela correndo em círculos pela casa como uma barata perdida, ajeitando seu óculos, também a denunciou. Não pode conter uma risada baixa.

– Querida, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou a rosada num tom baixo e materno. Sarada olhou para a mãe com uma cara emburrada. Parecia um clone do pai. E tão rápido passava o tempo, a mais nova Uchiha já tinha chegado aos seus 14 anos. Por um momento, a Haruno se sentiu velha.

– Não sei. Alguma coisa de ruim vai acontecer e eu não posso impedir. - Ela olhou seriamente para a mãe. - Já sei, vai pedir justificativa. Hoje tudo deu extremamente certo. - Olhou como se tivesse concluído.

Sakura riu, já não acompanhava mais o raciocínio da moça.

– Preciso de mais, filha. - A garota a encarou como se não fosse preciso, mas prosseguiu.

– Isso nunca acontece. Mesmo nos dias em que não tenho que lidar com desastrados da academia ninja, tudo fica tão calmo assim. Hoje sai, treinei, voltei pra casa, silêncio. Você me pediu pra achar aqueles doces, procurei, e não achei. Mesmo assim, recebi ajuda e - Tossiu estranhamente - os comprei. Encontrei idiotas pelo caminho e não me incomodaram. Vi o papai, o abracei e ele disse estar orgulhoso de mim. - Fez uma pausa e repetiu, dessa vez gesticulando com as mãos para ver se a mãe, a olhando confusa, compreendesse o absurdo. - ISSO NUNCA ACONTECE.

A Haruno abaixou e passou docemente a mão na bochecha da menina.

– Você está mais linda e inteligente a cada dia, Sarada. E se acalme minha filha, esses dias de sorte acontecem. E não comemore cedo demais, o dia ainda não acabou. - E soltou uma risada simpática. Sarada sorriu. Se sentia tão bem ao conversar com sua mãe, podia contar com ela.

Sakura se levantou, e fez uma careta. Mesmo assim, continuou a comida que estava preparando. Enquanto sua filha a observava, fez outra careta. Se sentiu mal. No processo, observou os doces que Sarada lhe havia trazido. Olhou o pote; era incomum. Retomou a conversa com a filha.

– Sarada, aonde comprou esses doces? - Pegou a embalagem aberta na mão, sentiu a queimação aumentar.

– Em uma barraca perto do Ichiraku Ramen. Por quê? - A garota lhe olhou desconfiada.

– Está vencido há 6 meses.

E então só se viu um vulto rosa correndo para o banheiro e um preto correndo pela porta gritando.

– BORUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARGHHHHHH.

No exato momento, chegou um Uchiha na porta de casa, apenas tentando entender o quê havia perdido.

–-

Sarada nem precisou procurar duas vezes. Direto no mesmo lugar de sempre. O desgraçado tinha o mesmo vício do pai. O pegou pelo ombro e o virou com toda a força que tinha.

Que por sinal não era pouca, uma vez que o loiro praticamente despencou no chão.

– ME DÊ UM BOM MOTIVO PRA NÃO TE MATAR AGORA. - Boruto gelou.

Principalmente porque o Sharingan estava estampado por trás dos óculos da morena.

– E-E-E-E-EU SOU GATINHO? - De brinde, havia um pote de ramen se misturando ao denso cabelo loiro. A Uchiha se segurou pra não soltar um sorriso de canto.

Principalmente porque já havia uma multidão cercando ambos. Se preocuparia mais se fosse a primeira vez, claro. Mas um Uchiha ameaçando um Uzumaki era tão comum e certo quanto "1 + 1 = 2". Abaixou o tom, e levantou o loiro pela gola. Tarefa que se tornava cada dia mais difícil, não pelo peso, mas uma vez que Sarada pendia para traços delicados e, bem, Boruto estava com um corpo bem mais musculoso.

– Doce estragado - O tom era ameaçador. - E nem fui eu que comi, a única vez que acho que você realmente me ajudou, faz uma droga dessas. Eu queria tanto te-

Boruto abriu um sorriso. Sarada não distinguiu de onde ele herdou. Era sincero, com um toque de malícia. Segurou o braço dela.

– Eu não sabia. Eu juro. Peço desculpa pra quem comeu, desde que não seja seu pai - Colocou a mão na boca para falar baixinho - Aquele cara me assusta. - A Uchiha o olhou com uma cara com misto de confusão e raiva - Enfim, me pague outro ramen. E ah - Aquele sorriso se transformou, para algo mais... sedutor? - Você queria tanto me beijar?

Bastou, Boruto voltou pro chão. Se ele não estivesse com a cara na pedra, podia jurar ter visto a Uchiha sem graça.

– Não vou te pagar nada. E trate de pedir desculpas pra minha mãe e se justificar. LOGO. - Virou de costas e voltou para o distrito Uchiha.

Pois Boruto levantou, pediu outro lámen, sorriu para o tio da barraquinha e enquanto a mulditão se dispersava, soltou:

– A cada dia ela está mais na minha, deu pra notar, -ttebasa!

–-

Sasuke entrou na sua casa. Organizada, cheirosa; hora de jantar. Queria entender porque sua filha saira correndo gritando o nome de um dos filhos de Naruto e porque sua esposa estava presa no banheiro. Bateu na porta do mesmo.

– Sakura, está tudo bem aí? O que aconteceu? - Escutou a mulher vomitando. Oh droga. - Deixe-me entrar pra te ajudar. - Sua voz tinha um tom de preocupação.

– Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Só um acidente. - Depois de algumas borrifadas de perfume, barulho de água e escova de dentes, abriu a porta e se deparou com Sasuke. Sorriu. O abraçou pela cintura. Olhou profundamente nos olhos do Uchiha. O moreno soltou um leve sorriso, e se inclinou para dar um beijo na testa da rosada, logo após nos lábios. Para a surpresa de Sakura, não foi um beijo de boas vindas comum. Ele insistia em aprofundar, e ela não resistiu. Até que interromperam por falta de fôlego. Desceu com os lábios próximos ao ouvido da esposa.

– Tinha que aproveitar antes da outra bela mulher dessa casa voltar e puxar a atenção para ela. - Sakura sorriu. Depois de tantos anos, sentia tanta felicidade que mal cabia em si. - Conte-me o que aconteceu. - Sakura, então, já começou a rir.

– Bom, aparentemente eu comi algum doce estragado mas que incrivelmente, tinha o mesmo gosto de um normal. Tinha pedido pra Sarada comprar ele mais cedo, porém ela não achou e aparentemente, pediu ajuda para o Boruto para conseguir. Só ligar os pontinhos.

Sasuke pegou o pote do tal doce. Era de laranja com mel. Parecia forte e incomum para Sakura. A validade realmente estava expirada, mas o doce não parecia estragado. Talvez se fosse uma carne, seria mais justificável.

– Desde quando você gosta desse tipo de coisa, sua comida preferida não é shiratama anmitsu e ameboshi _[1]_?

Sakura consentiu.

– Eu estava com vontade.

E ao lado do tal pote, havia dezenas de remédios para queimação no estômago.

– Não acho que foi isso o que te fez mal. Você já estava com queimação antes, não? - Olhou para a esposa. Sakura se sentiu envergonhada.

– Há uns dias. Mas não queria incomodar.

– Não é incomodo algum.

– Mas você iria se preocupar.

– Com razão, meu amor.

– Meu amor, é? - Encostou o Uchiha contra a parede, que sorriu maliciosamente. - Me conte da sua missão.

– Hm. Te conto depois, na _cama_. - Encarou as jades verdes.

– Depois de _fazer_ o que, Uchiha? - Perguntou brincando com a camisa de Sasuke. Não cortaram o olhar em nenhum segundo.

– Acho que está na hora de dar um irmão a Sarada.

– Podemos discutir isso depois, estou escutando uns passos revoltados no jardim - A Haruno começou a rir. - Me lembra um certo alguém. Na verdade, alguém que gosta de fazer sua presença ser sentida...

Sasuke revirou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso, e foi receber a filha na porta. Passava tanto tempo sem poder ver a moça que sentia lhe dever atenção quando estava em casa.

– Pai! - Sorriu - Desculpe por ter saído com tanta pressa. Aquele Uzumaki idiota me dá tanto trabalho quanto o tio Naruto costumava dar. Aliás, mãe, ele já vai se apresentar para pedir desculpas.

Sakura entortou a sobrancelha.

– Eu o obriguei. - Disse a morena piscando para o pai. Sasuke ficou sem reação.

– Bom, pelo menos você defende bem sua mãe quando estou fora, creio eu.

– Que bom, não é... - Sakura olhou para Sasuke com reprovação, esperava alguma repreensão por parte dele, mas nada veio. - Vai conhecer seu futuro genro logo, marido.

Sarada ficou da cor de um tomate. Sasuke abriu a boca mas nada saiu.

Sakura se sentiu vitoriosa.

– Agora jantem que logo logo teremos visita.

E enquanto a Haruno colocava comida calmamente, dois Uchihas continuaram boquiabertos. Até que, em uníssono, saiu algo:

– MISTURAR MEU SANGUE COM O DAQUELE DOBE NÃO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

–-

Boruto chegou em casa, tomou um longo banho a fim de tirar o cheiro de macarrão do seu cabelo e já planejava acabar com aquele pedido de desculpas logo, porém, para sua falta de sorte, seus pais já estavam em casa, assim como sua irmã mais nova. E, aparentemente, algo havia acontecido.

– Filho! COMO VOCÊ TÁ, GAROTO? - Seu pai estava aparentemente animado. Já sua mãe, lhe deu um sorriso, parecendo preocupada com algo. Himawari correu para abraçar o irmão, extremamente feliz.

– TÔ BEM PAI, -TTEBASA! Mas hoje aconteceu um acidente e.. bem… erhm ...tenho que ir ao distrito Uchiha, devo desculpas a Sarada-san. Nada para se preocupar, além da ameaça da morte e- Naruto olhou o filho com uma cara confusa - MAS ME CONTA COMO FOI O DIA DE VOCÊS! - Pegou Himawari e a levantou no ar . - E você, gatinha, como tá? - Sua irmã lhe abriu um grande sorriso.

– NÓS VAMOS TER UMA NOVA IRMÃ! Pelo menos eu acho… ehhh - Exclamou a Uzumaki mais nova.

O queixo de Boruto foi para o chão. Hinata pareceu mais nervosa. Naruto abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. Após ver todos preocupados, praticamente se via um ponto de interrogação na cara do pai.

Boruto então abriu um sorriso contido.

– Acho que posso aprender a lidar com outro bebê, né? - Hinata foi então abraçar o filho. - Não precisava ter ficado nervosa, mamãe.

– Você sabe que te amarei ainda mais e que jamais deixarei de lhe dar atenção, meu amor. - Passou a mão pelos fios loiros do filho.

– Sempre soube. - E sorriu como o pai. O rosto de Hinata inspirava alívio. - Bom, mas agora tenho que ir, antes que fique muito tarde.

– NÓS VAMOS COM VOCÊ! Preciso falar para o teme que vou ter outro filho só pra ver se ele e a Sakura tiram o atraso e... - A mãe Hyuuga ficou vermelha. Himawari riu. Boruto entrou em desespero.

Como que infernos pediria desculpas discretamente com toda aquela família? Pelo menos, talvez, servisse de distração.

–-

Sakura escutou batidas na porta e um considerável falatório. Prontamente foi receber suas visitas.

– Sakura-chan! - Naruto foi abraçar a antiga companheira de time. - Estávamos te devendo de vir aqui, não é? -ttebayo!

A Haruno abriu um grande sorriso, e antes que precisasse chamar Sasuke e Sarada, ambos já estavam se prontificando a dar as boas vindas. Naruto foi o mais rápido possível anunciando a notícia para Sasuke, que respondeu com grunhidos e um parabéns contido. Porém, o loiro começou com piadinhas sobre a restauração do clã estar atrasada e então se acendeu uma discussão como nos velhos tempos. Não que isso incomodasse de fato alguém. Era tão bom relembrar. Boruto pediu desculpas a Haruno, que disse estar tudo bem. Assim, com o Uchiha e o Uzumaki ocupados discutindo, Sakura, Hinata e Himawari conversando, Bolt aproveitou para puxar a Uchiha para um canto mais afastado. Queria fazer ela entender que não havia feito aquilo propositalmente.

– Hey, o que eu disse era a verdade. Eu não sabia que estava estragado.

– Tsc, sei. - Típica atitude Uchiha responder monossilabicamente, pensou Boruto.

– Sarada, eu não queria incomodar. Eu só queria ajudar porque, eu, eu... - Olhou para o chão. - Eu me identifico com você.

Sarada se surpreendeu.

– S-sério? Eu, eu… Tudo bem, Boruto. Desculpa pelo seu lámen. - Sorriu. - Eu também me identifico com você. É difícil ficar longe da presença do meu pai. Sinto falta.

Boruto olhou profundamente nos olhos da Uchiha; se perdeu neles. E a morena permitiu. Se sentia bem com ele, quando não estava sendo um tremendo panaca em público.

Quando ambos estavam sozinhos, ele mudava. Era um amigo, se tornava confiável, gentil. E podia jurar que até sua beleza aumentava.

O loiro se aproximou ainda mais dela. Não tinha mais ideia do que se passava pela sua cabeça. Costumava achar Sarada insuportável, porém, recentemente, notou esse lado compreensivo dela, e em sua frente, sentia que não precisava chamar atenção ou ser o filho do Hokage. Podia ser honesto. Mostrar suas inseguranças. Ela o entenderia.

Beijou o rosto da moça, lentamente, bem próximo ao canto de sua boca.

– Obrigada por me entender.

Sarada se virou e lhe beijou, dessa vez na boca. Brevemente. Mas o bastante para Boruto passar a mão docemente em sua bochecha. A morena o olhou, e já virando de costas, respondeu:

– De nada.

E então o Uzumaki a observou voltar para dentro da casa, sem ter realmente o que falar.

Como sempre, sorriu.

Uchihas são um quebra-cabeças, afinal. E aquele ele aprenderia a desvendar.

–-

Primeira vez escrevendo algo depois de tanto tempo. E BoruSara foi um desafio, tentei de tudo pra não sair dos personagens.

Espero que tenham gostado.

E MÃE LARI, QUE TENHA SIDO UM ÓTIMO PRESENTE PRA TI, GATA!

Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.

E apesar de se one-shot, deixei um pequeno detalhe de fora que não consegui encaixar nesse capítulo. Por ter relação com a história, postarei depois. Porém não chegará a ser tão grande como esse capítulo. Será um pouco mais focado em SS e NH.

Leiam, amores!

_[1] shiratama anmitsu (bolinho com cobertura de xarope) e ameboshi (ameixa seca) constam como as comidas favoritas da Sakura segundo o databook._


	2. One-shot Extra

Sakura estranhava tudo aquilo. No dia anterior, realmente ponderou sobre os sinais que estava recebendo.

Nunca sentia queimação. Estava com queimação há uma semana.

Odiava aquele doce. Estava doida por aquele doce.

Tinha uma grande resistência a comida. Vomitava por qualquer coisa que aparentava estar estragada.

E, pra maior averiguação, Hinata lhe puxou a orelha na noite anterior.

– _Sakura, necessariamente não são os mesmos sintomas. Quando estava grávida do Boruto, vomitava toda manhã, não suportava cheio de comida. Já da Himawari eu comia tudo o que via pela frente e eventualmente colocava alguma coisa pra fora. - A Hyuuga riu lembrando. - Naruto ficou tão triste por um dia eu ter jogado pra fora o ramen que ele fez com todo carinho. Estava gostoso, eu juro! Mas esse não era o gosto da Himawari. - Olhou a filha que estava prestando atenção a discussão entre Sasuke e Naruto, se divertindo._

– _Grávida da Sarada, não me entupia de remédio pra queimação. Descobri a gravidez dela com quase 2 meses exatamente pela ausência de sintomas. Mesmo eu e o Sasuke não tendo usado, erhm, nada, eu demorei para cair na real. - Olhou discretamente para sua barriga. Então olhou para seu marido, o observou de longe._

– _Vocês andaram...quer dizer...sem... - Hinata não sabia se ficava envergonhada ou se gargalhava. - Sou péssima nisso._

_Sakura riu._

– _**Algumas vezes**__. Hinata, se você soubesse o __**fogo**__ desse Uchiha, se surpreenderia, por baixo dessa capa, __**amiga**__... - Sakura fez uma cara que Hinata estava familiarizada, enquanto essa virava um pimentão - E nem me venha com essa cara. __**3**__ filhos? Aquela besta loira deve ser __**insaciável**__... ou seria __**você**__ a doida pra __**arrancar**__ a cueca dele com os dentes? HAHAHAHAHA - A rosada caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Hinata enfiou a cara vermelha no meio das mãos rindo._

– _Mas, sério... - A Hyuuga tomou ar enquanto tentava diminuir a vergonha. - Faça um teste de gravidez antes que você fique realmente __**atrasada**__. É bom descobrir o mais rápido possível._

Então lá estava a Haruno, presa no banheiro, com um teste de gravidez recém comprado. Sozinha em casa. Estava apreensiva. Seu problema não era em ter outra criança. Adoraria. Ter um filho com Sasuke era uma benção. Iria amar seu novo bebê. Mas carregar outro Uchiha era muita responsabilidade.

Oh deus, ela estava pensando demais. Era só fazer xixi num palito. Estava sozinha. Em caso de negativo, fingiria que nada aconteceu. Positivo, teria como pensar e por as ideias no lugar antes de alguém saber.

Enquanto esperava o resultado, escutou a porta. Oh droga. Oh droga.

_Por favor_, seja a _Sarada_.

– Sakura? - Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Seu marido.

_3 min. Enrole ele por 3 min._

– Hm...erhm...hm...OI -_ Mas que mentirosa terrível_. E tudo o que ela tinha dito era um simples "oi".

– Tudo bem? - Sentiu o tom da voz dele mudar. Preocupado. Ele a conhecia.

– Não, não... quer dizer tudo bem.

– Você não parece bem.

Olhou pro palito. Até agora nada.

– Mas eu estou só...ocupada.

– Você não está bem. E nem está usando o banheiro, aparentemente. Me conta.

– Sasuke, estou com problemas femininos irreconciliáveis. - Respondeu a Haruno num tom estranho. Jurou poder sentir seu marido do outro lado da porta levantando sua sobrancelha.

– Eu, erhm...posso ajudar em algo? - O Uchiha se sentiu envergonhado.

Sakura riu.

– Só espera um pouquinho. - Respondeu risonha.

Sasuke sorriu discretamente. O simples fato de escutar a melodia da voz de sua esposa o fazia feliz.

_Deus_, como a amava.

E então esperou um pouquinho. Depois um poucão. Depois esperou.

20 minutos e não se escutava um som do banheiro.

E quando foi bater a porta, viu os cabelos róseos de sua esposa bagunçados, um sorriso extremamente único, segurando um palito em sua mão.

– Como você disse, já estava na hora de dar a Sarada um irmão.

O Uchiha a encarou com uma expressão que só ela conseguiria decifrar, e a beijou a envolvendo com seus braços com tamanha intensidade que Sakura não acompanhou.

– _Obrigada. _- Sasuke sussurrou com uma voz que transparecia emoção. A Haruno levou suavemente suas mãos ao rosto de seu marido.

– Este também é um presente meu. _Eu te amo_. - E aqueles olhos escuros, tão escuros, a encararam. Tinha um bilho característico.

– _Você_.– Estava sem palavras. - me faz o homem mais feliz. _Obrigada_.– Passou as mãos em volta da cintura de sua esposa.

Sakura sentiu lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

_Ele_ a fazia a mulher mais feliz.

– E claro, - Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto típico. - vai me ajudar a esfregar na cara daquele dobe esse palito.

A Haruno riu.

E trocaram olhares. Fizeram amor. Espalharam a notícia para Konoha. Sarada vibrou. Naruto, como sempre, narutou. Foram felizes.

E, mesmo sem dizer em palavras agradeciam todo dia pela sua maior benção.

_Seu amor._

Bom, capítulo extra postado e one-shot-não-one-shot concluída.

Obrigada por ler, espero que tenham gostado e reviews são sempre bem vindos! ;D


End file.
